


Deck the hall of your...rolling castle?

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Themed, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, How Do I Tag, I have Finals next week, Shippers can stay off my lawn, Take this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Ava opting to stay at the Fortrex wasn't odd, Robin choosing to stay with her wasn't either but the two of them decorating the interior of the Fortrex might be.





	Deck the hall of your...rolling castle?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this last night but our router quit working so yeah. I was also planning on writing a bunch of Christmas themed drabbles leading up to Christmas but I want to get another project done before summer so that's not happening. I will try and upload the first couple of chapters before Christmas though. And uh, Robin is an unapologetic hoodie/sweater/sweatshirt thief. Fight me.

Clay frowned, admittedly he didn’t wear his other clothes often but there shouldn’t have been a large hole in his stacks of clothing. The others hadn’t moved any of his things while he’d been… gone so that wasn’t the problem. Chewing on his fingernail thoughtfully, he finally reached out and drug a somewhat nice looking sweater out of the closet. They were in Aaron’s hometown for the night and the redhead had insisted that they need to visit his family. “Clay are you coming or did you get lost?” Aaron shouted from the hallway and Clay sighed before calling back. “I’m coming, hold on!”

Aaron grinned when he rounded the corner and grabbed Lance’s arm. “Okay, we’re all here. Let’s go!” Aaron started down the hallway with Axl and Lance behind him but Clay paused, giving Macy a look. “Ava and Robin wanted to stay here.” The redhead sighed, shrugging. “Oh.” Clay glanced toward the control room. “They know what time we’re planning on coming back?” “Yes and the numbers are on the fridge, Clay let’s go!” Aaron shouted and Clay glared in his direction. “They can take care of themselves for a couple of hours, we both know that they have before and Merlock’s here.” Macy said, setting a hand on his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are they gone yet?” Ava gritted her teeth, watching the cameras as the knights’ vehicles left the Fortrex. “Yes now they are.” Robin punched his fists in the air as she spun the chair around. “Alright, let’s go!” The blond headed for the door. “I hope you’re planning on changing your sweatshirt, it almost reaches your knees.” Ava said, eyeing Robin. She frowned as Robin stilled, looking over his shoulder at her. “…that’s not even yours is it?” She deadpanned and Robin turned to face her completely, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whatever I don’t care, let’s get moving then.” She sighed, standing up and following the blond toward the garage.

Waiting while Robin moved the Black Knight over to the shelves, Ava leaned back on her heels. “Any ideas where we should start first?” Robin called, having gotten the suit where he wanted it. “Probably start decorating the outside rooms and move inward.” She took a box that Robin passed down to her.

“How did you even hide this in here?” She asked, opening one of the boxes and raising a dubious eyebrow at the tangle of lights. “No one really likes messing around in here because they don’t know what _might_ be in here so yeah.” Robin shrugged, holding up a box of glittery red and green bulbs. “I don’t know if _I_ want to be in here.” Ava hummed, pulling the lights out and realizing that they weren’t as tangled as she had thought. “We’re not decorating the outside are we?” She asked suddenly, looking toward Robin. “I suppose not, I don’t think we have enough lights.” Robin tilted his head to the side. “I don’t actually don’t know where I got these.” He held up another bundle of lights and Ava shook her head. “Put them back. I don’t want them out anywhere.” She deadpanned and Robin dutifully shoved the flamingo lights back into their box.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that everything?” Robin asked, putting another empty box back on the shelf. “Should be.” Ava checked another box before closing it and handing it to Robin. “Aaron is going to lose it when they get back. I think he wanted to help decorate.” Robin grinned as he took the box from her. “We were being productive.” Ava shrugged, pausing as one of the screens in the garage flickered on.

“What are you two doing?” Merlock asked, peering at them. “You just noticed?” Ava asked flatly and Robin jumped down from the Black Knight’s arm that he had been using as a stepping stool. “There’s flashing lights on my podium.” Merlock hummed, apparently investigating the control room. “Are they bad flashing lights or are they Christmas lights?” Ava frowned, looking toward Robin who was doubled over, coughing. “You going to make it?” “There was tinsel in my throat.” Robin rasped, grabbing a rag and wiping his hands off. “How did you…? Never mind.” She shook her head as Robin shrugged.

“Did you hear that?” He perked up, looking toward the garage door. Ava turned, listening carefully. “Hotspur.” She nodded, glancing toward where Merlock had been as the wizard left the screen and it went dark. “They’re back, come on!” Robin darted out of the garage and disappeared through the door while she followed at a far more sedate pace. She stepped into the hall, Robin was waiting for her, almost bouncing on his toes. “Why are we leaving?” She asked, the blond grinned. “It’s going to a bit of surprise and,” He spun on his heel. “We haven’t finished that one round of… what did we call that again?” “Aaron called it the ‘turducken’ of board games.” Ava offered, leading the way toward the common room. “That’s not actually bad.” Robin mused, walking next to her.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ava! Robin!” Macy called, climbing out of the vaguely wyvern-like vehicle and tapping her fingers against its side as she surveyed the garage. “Huh.” She eyed the Black Knight curiously before dismissing it. Robin must have been working on it. The other knights’ vehicles quickly came in behind her and Macy pressed the button to shut the door. No sense in making it colder than needed.

Clay wandered over to her, his gaze also on the suit. He was fiddling absently with the rather messy scarf that one of Aaron’s siblings had given the five of them. “Kind of quiet in here.” “They might be sleeping.” Macy shrugged, trying to recall the time. “I doubt it.” Clay rolled his eyes and Macy tugged her own scarf off. She appreciated the thought but the clashing colors and symbols woven into the pattern were a little much on the eyes.

A shriek from the hallway had them both reaching for weapons that weren’t there before bolting toward the sound. Aaron was standing in the hallway, holding a red and green bulb in his hands and giving it the single most offended look that Macy had ever seen on his face. “I thought they were going to wait.” He huffed, replacing the bulb on its hook. “Oh.” Clay slumped back against the wall, resting his hand over his eyes. “Don’t scare us like that Aaron.” Macy grumbled, rubbing her forehead. “I’m going to go find them.” Aaron turned and walked quickly toward the control room.

“Well they’re not sleeping anymore if they were.” Macy said after a moment, heading down the hall and toward the common room. “Where are you going?” “Going to find the kids.” She said over her shoulder, smiling at Clay as he caught up to her.

Peering into the common room, she stopped and stared. “What is that?” “It doesn’t have a name.” Ava muttered, moving a chess piece across a board before moving some ‘bank notes’ over to a box. “It’s horrible.” Robin groaned, his voice muffled by the rug he was lying face down on. Clay wandered over to him, sinking down to sit on the floor next to the blond. “It looks horrible.” Macy sat down as well, inspecting the trio of boards spread out in front of the younger pair. “This was your idea.” Ava prodded the blond’s head with her foot and he lifted his hand up. Ava pulled her leg back and dropped a pair of dice into his palm.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Clay asked, plucking at the collar of the sweater that Robin was wearing. The blond grumbled something, wrapping his arms around his head. “Robin it’s fine, I was just wondering where it went.” Clay ruffled the blond’s hair and Robin batted at his hands as he propped himself up to throw the dice.

“You guys decorated the whole Fortrex?!” Aaron grabbed the doorframe to keep from falling over as he nearly fell into the room. “Really?” Clay raised an eyebrow, looking down at Robin. “We were busy.” Ava shrugged, tipping her head to the side as Robin fussed around with the boards. “That was a bad idea.” She muttered and Robin yelped, frantically inspecting the boards. “What, where?” The corner of Ava’s mouth curled up and Macy frowned. “Ava.” She said reproachfully, the brunette shrugged and took the dice back from Robin.

 

* * *

 

 

Macy yawned, opening one eye to look at the boards again. Her braid was tickling her face and she flipped it over onto her back. Both Robin and Ava had blankets around their shoulders and didn’t appear to be wavering in their determination. “Alright kids, it really is time to get to sleep.” She muttered, propping herself up a little to look at the clock. “Why?” Robin asked, covering his mouth as he yawned. “Because we have a dinner that we’re guarding at the palace tomorrow night.” Clay said, stretching a little as he stood up. “You mean that Macy is going to a dinner and you’re guarding.” Ava said and Clay shook his head. “Nope, she gets to actually stand and guard this one.” He hummed and reached out a hand to help Macy to her feet. “No dresses for me tomorrow night.” She grinned as Robin and Ava started putting the board games away.

She turned to look at Clay. “Do you plan on sleeping tonight or no?” She asked and Clay frowned. “Macy I’m fine.” He defended himself, looking away from her. “The bags under your eyes are designer.” Ava called from the closet and Macy raised her eyebrows at Clay. “What do you say to that?” “I’ll try to sleep.” Clay sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Good,” Macy smiled before heading to the door. “See you in the morning.” She called over her shoulder.

* * *

 

Approximately seven hours later…

“Robin what is that?” Clay asked from down the hall and Macy opened her door. “I don’t know!” The blond shouted, ducking past Macy as she stepped out of her room. “It’s kind of bad.” Macy sighed, leaning against her doorframe. An obnoxiously loud jingle rang out from every speaker in the Fortrex and she took a deep breath. “Merlock?” “Yes Macy?” “Please stop it.” She could practically see the old wizard grinning as the other denizens of the Fortrex started to respond to the noise. “Merlock!” Ava’s shout cracked like a whip through the Fortrex and Macy flinched as the music cut out almost immediately. “Well then.” She muttered, shaking her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. It's not great but I wanted to upload something. Robin stealing Clay's sweatshirt is actually based off my younger cousins appropriating my hoodies and not returning them unless I go and find said hoodies. Having said that, shippers can get off my lawn.


End file.
